<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【犬安】爸爸 by hokutoxhokuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397750">【犬安】爸爸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto'>hokutoxhokuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 骨科 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>带一点卢唐</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Andromeda Black Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>其他短篇</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【犬安】爸爸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　这个男人按门铃的时候，安多米达正在准备给小天狼星吃的糖果，想也没想就开了门。</p><p>　　“西里斯，你迟到——”她倒吸了一口气，眼前高大的男人异常英俊，笑容坏坏的，手里拿着一束花。</p><p>　　“我好像迷路了，迷人的小姐，”男人说，“我忘了我要找这里的谁，希望你能给我喝杯水，让我想一想。”</p><p>　　他看起来不像个坏人，安多米达想，最重要的是，她也想跟他聊聊天。</p><p>　　于是，她让他进来了，还给他倒了一杯茶。</p><p>　　别误会，安多米达可不是在红杏出墙。</p><p>　　跟所有人认为的不一样，世界上并没有一个叫泰德唐克斯麻种巫师。所谓的私奔，只是安多米达的骗局。</p><p>　　一些情书，几件男人的东西，就足够了，布莱克家不会公开这件“丑闻”。</p><p>　　她被家族除名了，她自由了。</p><p>　　所谓的私奔其实是离家出走，因为安多米达一点都不想一毕业就跟埃文罗齐尔结婚，她从来不喜欢他，就算他看起来没什么毛病。</p><p>　　她只想自由自在地生活，不要婚姻，不要束缚。谁想十八岁就结婚啊，她的人生才刚刚开始呢。</p><p>　　麻瓜界有很多或帅气或幽默或热情的青年，安多米达才不想在一场暮色沉沉的联姻里过一辈子。</p><p>　　这个走错门的青年就很好，他们一开始喝茶，后来男人从怀里掏出一瓶酒……推杯换盏之后，安多米达希望小天狼星干脆别来了，善解人意的小天狼星果然没出现。</p><p>　　当晚，一切应该不应该发生的都发生了。</p><p>　　第二天一早，小天狼星来的时候，男人已经消失了，安多米达抱着胸口坐在床上，告诉小天狼星饭没有，冷掉的茶喝不喝。</p><p>　　“后来我妈妈就发现她怀孕了，这个孩子就是我啦。”唐克斯眉飞色舞地对卢平讲述她妈妈的浪漫故事，“她犹豫了好久，要不要生下来，最后还是决定留下我。”</p><p>　　“哇，”卢平说，“差一点就没有你了。”</p><p>　　“嗯，还好我妈妈离家出走的时候带了很多钱，而且有小天狼星爸爸帮忙，”唐克斯说，“他那时候还在上霍格沃茨，但假期大部分时间都住在我家，也是因为朝夕相处，后来他们结婚了。”</p><p>　　“他对你很宝贝，”卢平苦笑着，因为唐克斯对他的好感，小天狼星已经找他谈了几次了，让他离“他女儿”远点。</p><p>　　“当然了，在我记忆里，小天狼星就是我爸爸呀。”唐克斯把粉色的头发变成了黑色，卢平愣了一下，她的头发有一种不同寻常的典雅，他感觉很眼熟。不过也对，唐克斯是小天狼星堂姐的女儿，像小天狼星也是很正常的。</p><p>　　此时小天狼星在家里团团转：“莱姆斯是很好，但是，他不适合朵拉呀，他比她大那么多……他还是——”</p><p>　　“西里斯，你考虑的太多了。”安多米达伸出手，小天狼星焦虑地抱住她，“他们再不相配，有我们两个不相配吗？我可是你的堂姐，我比你大六岁。”</p><p>　　“那又怎么样？我们相爱啊。”小天狼星生气地说。</p><p>　　“他们也相爱，”安多米达笑着说，“难道你不打算把朵拉交给一个她爱也爱她的男人吗？你不是一个自私的爸爸对吧？”</p><p>　　“唉，”小天狼星叹气，“朵拉还小呢，如果莱姆斯对她下手，我就……”</p><p>　　“你似乎没有资格说这个哦，亲爱的，”安多米达笑了起来。</p><p>　　在布莱克家族里，娶堂姐不算什么，小天狼星的父亲就娶了他的堂姐，十三岁生子，也不算什么，安多米达的父亲就是十三岁有了贝拉。</p><p>　　小天狼星两样都占。</p><p>　　就像世界上没有泰德唐克斯一样，世界上也没有那个忽然出现又消失的英俊男人。</p><p>　　那个男人是小天狼星，喝了增龄剂的小天狼星。</p><p>　　是詹姆撺掇他喝了增龄剂一起去酒吧买酒喝，谁知道那个酒保推荐了烈性酒给他们，两人全都喝断了片。詹姆睡倒在垃圾桶旁边，小天狼星还记得自己要去看堂姐，于是他出现在了安多米达的门口，后面他一点都不记得，他醒过来是第二天早晨了。</p><p>　　看到身边的安多米达他吓坏了，穿好衣服，小天狼星溜出门，装作刚来，敲了敲房门。</p><p>　　“发生了什么？”他明知故问。</p><p>　　“一场春梦。”安多米达打了个哈欠，真是个很棒的男人啊，就是喜欢咬人。</p><p>　　过了一个月，安多米达发现自己怀孕了，她生下了尼法朵拉，用她虚构的男人来给她命名，小天狼星没事就来帮忙她照顾婴儿，奶爸做多了，性格也就没那么激烈了。</p><p>　　詹姆笑话他提前进入了中年，连恶作剧都不做了，每天在本子上抄幼儿辅食菜谱。</p><p>　　但随着小天狼星的长大，他对安多米达的感情越来越明显，他爱她乐观开朗善良，也爱她美丽窈窕妩媚。</p><p>　　“你喂奶难道就不能避开我点？”小天狼星肚子里有什么在膨胀。</p><p>　　“怎么？你饿了？”安多米达白了他一眼。</p><p>　　小天狼星最受不了安多米达把他当小孩，他凑近她，“我长大了，多米达，要不要跟我约会？”</p><p>　　“你在胡说什么？”但她脸红了，开始试着遮挡她胸前的白皙。</p><p>　　十六岁的时候，小天狼星正式跟家里闹翻了，住进了安多米达家里。</p><p>　　“庆祝一下，我们现在都是挂毯上的洞，”安多米达决定给小天狼星多做几个菜。</p><p>　　其实小天狼星一直想跟安多米达坦白增龄剂的事情，但他总是不敢开口，最终还是安多米达自己发现了，因为小天狼星十七岁了，跟当时的英俊青年一模一样。</p><p>　　“小天狼星，你跟我说实话，”她瞪着他。</p><p>　　但小天狼星说了实话，她又不信。</p><p>　　“天啊，你那时候才十三岁，我犯罪了！”安多米达捂住脸。</p><p>　　“但现在做，就不算犯罪，要不要来一次？”小天狼星把她按倒，没什么事情是亲热一次不能解决的，要是解决不了，就两次。</p><p>　　等小天狼星毕业之后，他们结了婚，只有几个心理强大的朋友知道发生了什么。</p><p>　　为了养家糊口，小天狼星去做了傲罗。隆巴顿一家被害的时候，他还在傲罗训练营里集训，等他知道这件事，小矮星彼得已经被抓到阿兹卡班里了。</p><p>　　伏地魔消失了，詹姆打魁地奇去了国外，卢平接受了邓布利多给的霍格沃茨教职，偶尔来他家里喝个小酒。</p><p>　　八岁的小唐克斯，对他一见钟情。</p><p>　　“莱米啊，你可是我的朋友，”小天狼星快哭了，“你可不能背叛我们的友谊，对我闺女下手啊。”</p><p>　　卢平保证我绝对不对你闺女下手。</p><p>　　但事实上，唐克斯会对卢平下手。</p><p>　　“叫爸爸，叫爸爸我就原谅你。”小天狼星翻了个白眼，唉，朋友靠不住啊。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>